


Introduction to Figure Drawing

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Considering what?" Caitlin asked, feeling the smile leave her face.</p><p>"Considering you’re my daughter's teacher."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shu (@FrostWells on Twitter/Shuebzters on AO3) created this piece and she wanted to share. Here ya go folks!! Hope you all like it!
> 
> Shu is going into my account and going to fix this fic a bit. :) Edits are going to happen.
> 
> (Okay, so I didn't take into account how editing on AO3 was gonna be a pain in the ass. So I apologize for any crappy format and grammar. -shu)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH (if I did, Snowells would've been canon).

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent** : Saturday, March 1, 2015 3:45 PM  
**To:**  Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

 

Good afternoon,

  
My name is Caitlin Snow. I am writing to give you a bit of information about the figure drawing class that your daughter, Jesse Wells, joined recently. As you are probably aware, all students  **under the age of 18**  are asked to provide a parent contact when signing up for classes at the community centre. This is so that parents can be fully informed of the class's expectations both of the student and of you, their family. This class is an  ** _introductory class_**  that will teach the basics of figure-drawing. While we will use live models,  ** _this class does not use nude models_**. If your student is interested in continuing, there are later classes that will do so, but these classes are, as are all classes at the centre, optional!

  
There is one event that is  **mandatory**. The class's aim will be to produce a completed piece and present it in a "gallery opening" gala event at the end of the class. We ask that all parents please prioritize coming to this event as it will be extremely important to your students. I understand that not everyone can make this event but I do ask that you try.  **The event will be formal  **(or as formal as you can manage out of your own closet – this is all in fun, please don't feel obligated to spend a lot of money on new clothes) and will be catered. Please be sure to attend your student's special event on the following date:

**Central City Community Centre for Continuing Education Main auditorium, Saturday, March 14, 2015**  
**7:00PM**

Thank you, and I look forward to knowing you and your student better! Any questions, please do not hesitate to contact me at this email.

 

Caitlin Snow

* * *

 

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x

  
**From** : Harrison.Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Monday, March 3, 2015 3:45 PM  
**To:**  Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Ms. Snow,

  
I will do my best to attend. However, as the head researcher at Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory (S.T.A.R. Labs), I am often required to be at the laboratory outside of regular working hours. Jesse is well aware and understands this and would not hold it against me. I can only hope that you will be as generous if something happens.

 

-Harrison

 

_**P.S.**_ _Jesse hasn't been able to stop talking about how wonderful you and your classes are._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_**

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. LABS_ **

  

x

 

**From** : Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 5, 2015 5:17 PM  
**To:**  Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr. Wells,

  
I understand that you have responsibilities at work you must uphold. While I hope that you are able to make it (I do think it would make Jesse very happy), I am aware that sometimes life happens! Jesse is very fond of you and I know that you will do all in your power to support her, even if you aren't able to come to the gala.

Thank you for the kind compliments by way of your daughter. This is only my second year teaching here at the centre, so it is always nice to hear! Jesse is extremely talented. You have a daughter to be very proud of, as I'm sure you know.

 

-Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****  

x

 

**From:**  Harrison.Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>

**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 5, 2015 9:45 PM

**To:**  Caitlin Snow

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

 

Ms. Snow,

I thank you for your understanding. As a father, I am very proud of Jesse. I believe that she can do anything she sets her mind to. From something technical such as the sciences to the domestic arts, such as drawing.

  
I am not as well-versed in the arts as my daughter, I admit.

 

-Harrison Wells

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_**

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>

**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 5, 2015 11:35 PM

**To:**  Harrison Wells

**Subject** : RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

 

Dr. Wells,

  
Please, feel free to call me Caitlin. I teach people both much older and much younger than I am. Maintaining any level of formality just feels rather redundant on my part.

Perhaps Jessie gets her artistic talents from her mother?

If you aren't able to make it to the gala, is it possible that she could? I understand her mother does not live with you, but does she live in the area?

 

-Caitlin

 

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor Central City_ **

**_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

x 

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>

**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 12:07 AM

**To:**  Caitlin Snow

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Ms. Snow,

Jesse’s mother is no longer present in our lives. She had made the decision to cut herself out when Jesse was only four years old. She has been mine alone ever since. She will not be coming to the gala; she and Jesse have no communication. However, Jesse's godmother, Tina McGee, may be able to accompany her if I am unable to.

 

-Harrison

 

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x   

  
**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>

**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 12:15 AM

**To:**  Harrison Wells

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

I deeply apologize if I stepped over any boundaries. I didn't even think, nor did I mean to pry, and I apologize for bringing up anything that you didn't want to discuss.

 

Most sincere apologies,

-Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x  

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>

**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 1:18 AM

**To** : Caitlin Snow

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Ms. Snow,

In all honesty, I have the faintest idea as to why I confided you in my personal life, most especially in regards to Tess – Jesse’s mother. I am a very private man and I keep my social affairs separate from my private ones.

 

-Harrison

  
**_P.S._  ** _You’re up quite late, Ms. Snow._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x

  

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>

**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 12:15 AM

**To** : Harrison Wells

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

  
Well, if wish for a scientific answer that you will deem acceptable, Dr.Wells, I’ll be more than happy to provide you with one.

There have been numerous studies done proving that with anonymity, human nature tends to be cruel and self-centered. However, anonymity doesn’t necessarily mean negative results will ensue. For example, you confiding in me. While, yes, you are “defensive” about telling me about Jesse’s mother, you feel a sort of comfort in doing so because I did not react negatively to it.

There is a sort of disconnection between the commenter’s identity and what he is saying; a phenomenon known as the “online disinhibition effect.” Many psychologists will argue that individuals faced with anonymity online undergo “deindividuation”, meaning that they no longer associate themselves as individuals to the extent where their actions and speech will no longer even adhere to social norms. 

In simpler terms, there’s always a certain comfort in confessing to someone over the internet. Not seeing their face gives an anonymity to the confession that is comforting, and it feels like, rather than talking to another person; one is simply throwing their secrets into the void.

Never fear, Dr. Wells. Your secrets are safe with me.

 

-Caitlin

 

_**P.S.**  I'm up writing lesson plans._  
_**P.P.S.**  Thought I told you to call me Caitlin._

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>

**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 1:35 AM

**To:** Caitlin Snow

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

 

Caitlin Snow,

  
I must say, I am very impressed with how knowledgeable you seem to be in Psychology. A student of the social sciences? Or did you just google it (a joke)? I’d never expected you, a community centre art teacher (not that is a bad thing), being well-versed in the sciences. How did that come to be, if I may be so bold to ask?

You sound as though you have some experience there. Jesse tells me that you are 25. What great evils could you possibly have committed to require confession?

 

-Harrison

 

**_P.S._** It is this doctor's medical opinion that you should get some sleep. Planning your lessons until dawn is no help if you're too tired to present them.

 

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x

  

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>

**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 2:42

**To:** Harrison Wells

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

  
Why, the great Dr.Wells is impressed by me? I’d say that is a feat right there!

  
In all honesty, I have a doctorate in biochemistry. I minored in psychology so I’m pretty knowledgeable in that field too. Reason why I’m working currently as an art teacher was because I needed to pay off my student loans. Yes, a pathetic reason, I know, but non-excusable as well. I couldn’t find a job in time to gradually pay off my debts along with fulfilling my basic human needs. So I’m an art teacher until I can find a better opportunity.

I'm sure all of the "great evils" that you've committed have been entirely in your obsolescence, eh? Don't tell me you're one of those people who believes that young people never have anything bad happen to them simply because they're young?

 

-Caitlin

 

_**P.S.** I'll go to bed when I want to go to bed, Dr.Wells. You're up very late as well. Won't it affect your ability to research and form hypothesis in the morning?_

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

x 

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>

**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 1:35 AM

**To:**  Caitlin Snow

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

 

Caitlin,

  
You. A doctorate in biochemistry?

I’m at lost for words. You, of invaluable skills, is being wasted on art. I am absolutely dumfounded on why you have never been offered a scholarship. I am even more puzzled as to why I have yet to cross paths with you in the scientific field. A person of your skills will surely have caught my attention. I always keep on a look out for potential workers here at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Now it is my turn to apologize. I never intended to patronize you for your age. I do know that bad things happen to young people far more than they should, and it is a conceit of age to pretend that they don't.

 

-Harrison

  
_**P.S.**_ _I don't need much sleep, old man that I am, and my work never suffers, no matter how little sleep I've had._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>

**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 9:15 AM

**To:**  Harrison Wells

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

 Dr.Wells,

  
I have not received any inquires to work in any workplaces upon graduation. Not that my grades were up to par – trust me, they were beyond exceptional and I’m not arrogant to say that in the least – I just didn’t receive any offers. Or at least, aware of any. Besides, I didn’t want to mope around over it. I had debts to pay off and my parents kicked me out. Following my dream career was the furthest from my mind then. Bright side, I’m nearly done paying off my student loans.

Well, not only do young people have bad things happen to them, but sometimes they do bad things as well. It is another conceit of age that only they can have an impact- positive or negative- on the world. That said, your apology is very much accepted.

 

-Caitlin

_**P.S.**_ _You think you're so impressive! I'll have you know that I did go to bed, but only because I wanted to, not because some Doctor told me to._

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

x

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 9:30 AM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

  
Perhaps you want to go job hunting sometime soon? I’m almost certain that once you start handing out resumes, companies would want to hire you – companies like Mercury Labs. However, before that happens, I want to take you in myself, if you wish. But if you desire any other company than S.T.A.R. Labs, I respect your decisions.

I'm certain that whatever your crimes are, or were, they're not terrible as you deem they are. The community centre requires a background check for all of their instructors (I made sure before allowing Jesse to enroll when she turned 17).

 

-Harrison

 

**_P.S._** _The first thing that Jesse said to me this morning over breakfast was that she couldn't wait for your class tomorrow._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 12:27 PM

**To** : Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

  
That’s…very kind of you to offer. Ask me again in the near future because I might say yes then. Right now, I just want to focus on paying off my student loans, if that’s acceptable. I understand if you refuse.

Either my crimes are very mild or, potentially, I'm working for a secret government organization that has cleared my record for me! (Also, it's possible that I watch too much American trashy shows.)

Honestly though, I haven't really committed any crimes but I have done things that are far more foolish than the role model that I hope I've become would imply.

  
Caitlin

  
P.S. I look forward to seeing Jesse as well. Is she thinking of signing up for the second class in the series? If so you'll get another form e-mail from me shortly about nude models and trips to the National Gallery.

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x  

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>

**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 12:55 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow

**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

  
Do not doubt that I will not ask you again in the near future. I looked up your files, and I must say again that I would very much so would like for you to work at S.T.A.R. Labs. I am literally – for a lack of a better word – truly dumbfounded that I did not offer you a position then. A mistake on my part. I apologize for that, Miss Snow.

Overcoming bad experiences and bad decisions is what makes a good role model, in my opinion. One of my favourite authors once said "wisdom comes from experience. Experience is often a result of lack of wisdom."

  
I've a good friend who's very fond of American spy shows. I've never tried to get into them as he has questionable judgment.

 

-Harrison

**_P.S._** _I'm not sure how comfortable I am with my 17-year-old daughter spending three afternoons, per week, with nude strangers. Men most especially. What are the screening processes for your models?_

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

  
**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 12:27 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

Well then, I’m honoured!

  
It's funny that you should mention; both the models along with trashy TV shows. I actually got hooked on X-Files because of one of my models! His taste is top-notch, even though if his taste in dates aren’t always!

  
If you’d like, I can send you a brochure detailing the screening process that we have for the models. All of them go through the same background screening that I do. Also, I know both of my models personally and would trust either of them with my life.

-Caitlin

_**P.S.** Actually, I think I responded to this in the body of the e-mail. Sorry about that._

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x

 

 

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 6:10 PM

**To:**  Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

 

Caitlin,

  
I suppose I should trust your judgement as well as I would trust a background check. I don't think you'd willingly put my daughter or anyone else at risk.

-Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x  

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 8:22 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

  
I so deeply appreciate your vote of confidence. I'll be sure not to allow either of my models to corrupt your daughter.

 

-Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

  

x  

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 6, 2015 8:28 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

My apologies, did I say something wrong?

  
-Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist,_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 7, 2015 8:15 AM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

Please excuse whatever it was that I said. I honestly didn't intend to offend you.

  
-Harrison

_**P.S.**_ _Jesse is looking forward to seeing you today. I hope that whatever I did to upset you, you’ll keep in mind that she didn't have any part of it_.

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x 

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 7, 2015 5:25 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Introduction to Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

  
Jesse informed me that she had a wonderful time in class today. She is very proud of the piece that she is working on for the gala and says that you have been a wonderful help. It’s quite a rarity to see her this excited about anything.

Thank you,  
Harrison

_**P.S.**_ _I don't know if she told you but she has signed up for your second class. She's very excited about the models. She said one of them came to class today – a woman named Ms. Linda Park, whom Jesse claims to be very friendly. She's looking forward to being able to draw Miss Park._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Saturday, March 8, 2015 3:47 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Good afternoon,

My name is Caitlin Snow. I am writing to give you a bit of information about the figure drawing class that your daughter, Jesse Wells, joined recently. As you are probably aware, all students **under the age of 18** are asked to provide a parent contact when signing up for classes at the community centre. This is so that parents can be fully informed of the class's expectations both of the student and of you, their family. This class is an **intermediate class** that will teach higher-level figure-drawing than the last class. **This class does involve the use of nude models.** The nude models have been carefully vetted by the community centre and by me personally.

There will be a meet-and-greet to allow both you and your student to grow comfortable with both of the models. This will be held the day before class starts on **Sunday, the 15th of March.** On the Saturday after the first week of class, there will be an optional excursion to the National Gallery, led by leading art historian, Dr.Hartley. Tickets to the gallery will be **discounted by 50%** for any students wishing to participate, and parents are welcome to join the **excursion on Saturday, 22 March**.

There is one event that is mandatory. The class's aim will be to produce a completed piece and present it in a "gallery opening" gala event at the end of the class. We ask that all parents please prioritize coming to this event as it will be extremely important to your students. I understand that not everyone can make this event, but I do ask that you try. The event will be formal (or as formal as you can manage out of your own closet- this is all in fun, please don't feel obligated to spend a lot of money on new clothes!) and will be catered.

Please be sure to attend your student's special event on the following date:

**Central City Community Centre for Continuing Education Main auditorium,**  
**Saturday, March 29, 2015**  
**7:00 PM**

Thank you, and I look forward to knowing you and your student better!

  
Caitlin Snow

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

  

x 

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Saturday, March 8, 2015 5:15 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

Jesse is very much looking forward to this class. I thank you for holding a meet-and-greet for the models. It gives me a peace of mind knowing that she would be in capable hands despite the full-frontal nudity.

 

-Harrison

**P.S**. _I do hope you for the weekend. After a week teaching people, like my daughter, you deserve a bit of relaxation._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x 

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Sunday, March 9, 2015 12:27 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

  
I am looking forward to continue having Jesse in my class. She is, as I have said before, very talented. Even if she follows in your footsteps and becomes a physician or a mechanical engineer, the skills she is learning with me now, will eventually be proven useful, even if the purpose is to help her relax.

 

-Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x 

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Saturday, March 8, 2015 5:15 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

She's been talking recently about becoming a biologist or a field anthropologist. A field anthropologist. The Jesse I knew wouldn’t like to get dirty with actual dirt. She explained to me how important these drawings will be for that field when she has to draw artifacts or recreate what a location looked like when it was still populated. Well, no matter what field she chooses, I think she'll become brilliant and excel at it. Her greatness will be partly thanks to you, Caitlin Snow. Never cease to impress me.

 

-Harrison

 

_**P.S.**_ _I'm very much looking forward to meeting you next week._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x  

  
**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Sunday, March 9, 2015 9:45 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

  
Jesse would be excellent at either one. I don't teach still life drawing, but my colleague, Serena Goodman, who happens to be one, is an excellent teacher. Since Jesse has already completed the introduction-level of my class, she may sign up for the intermediate level of Ms. Goodman’s.

 

-Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x 

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Sunday, March 9, 2015 5:15 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

  
I will let her know that you recommended that option. Or you can tell her in class today. However, she might try to talk you into teaching a still life class. Jesse is already extremely fond of you and she can be very persuasive when she wants to be. She gets that from her godmother.

 

-Harrison

_**P.S.**_ _I know you said it was purely optional but it appears that Jesse was too excited about the gala to wear anything in her closet. So we went dress shopping. She's now almost as excited to wear the dress as she is to show me her art piece which, by the way, she won't tell me anything about. Are you sure she's not drawing “nudity”?_

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x 

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Monday, March 10, 2015 5:55 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

  
I've participated in Ms.Goodman’s still-life classes once or twice. I assure you that Jesse would be much happier with her as a teacher than me, at least, for this!

  
Jesse's told me a bit about her Tina McGee. She sounds wonderful. I didn’t know that she was the founder of Mercury Labs! I thought she was a different person when you mentioned her in the previous email. I’m a big fan of her work! It almost makes me hope that you can't make the gala and she comes instead!

 

-Caitlin

_**P.S.**_ _Of course she wants to buy a new dress. I'm glad you let her do it. I can 100% assure you that the piece that Jesse has nearly finished is absolutely not nudity. More's the pity, really._

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_ ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x 

   
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Tuesday, March 10, 2015 5:15 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

  
I hope you don't mind being disappointed as I'm very much planning on coming to the gala. Jesse expressed it on many occasions on how much it means to her if I attend. I do try to avoid disappointing her when I can. Just so you're not too sad about it, Tina and her husband, Edwin, may come as well.

-Harrison

_**P.S.**_ _More's the pity? That sounds ominous. What in all the seven hells are you allowing my daughter to draw?_

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x 

  

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 6:57 AM

**To** : Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

  
I'm sure I'll shore myself up under my disappointment somehow, even if I don't get to meet one of your closest friends this Saturday. You will just have to prove to be as wonderful as Jesse claims you are. You've a lot to live up to.

 

-Caitlin

 

_**P.S.**_ _I haven't forced your daughter to draw anything. She's a prodigy in her own right._

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

  

x 

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 12:08 PM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

  
If you think I believe that my 16-year-old daughter has been nothing but complimentary about her old man, you must consider me very credulous. I'll try to be a bit less of an old grump than she's told you I am.

 

-Harrison

 

_**P.S**_. _Don't use the word "prodigy" around her. She's got her mother's streak of ego._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x 

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 3:28 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr. Wells,

  
I’m going to let you on a little secret, okay? You mustn’t tell anyone else.

  
I’ve read your autobiography.

  
Well, rather, my friend read it to me just over a hundred times whenever we hung out. He thinks you’re the coolest and greatest person in existence right now. I’m pretty sure he has a crush on you! Over the words they described you in the book, I can definitely assure you; “grump” was not one of them, Dr.Wells.

However, I suppose I would appreciate it if you avoided calling me a "stupid human" which, I have been reliably informed, is your preferred insult when you are being, as you so colourfully put it, an "old grump."

-Caitlin

_**P.S.**_ _Oh yes, I've no doubt it's only Jesse's mother that has an ego. This from the man who informed me that he can perform researches and create plausible hypothesis without sleep and without any loss of skill. No ego there at all._

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x 

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 4:08 PM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

I don’t know whether to be flattered that you know about me or slightly disturbed that it was a “fanboy” of mine that informed you of me and possibly infatuated with me.

Did Jesse really tell you that? This conversation is officially going into the file I keep titled "evidence that I should have locked my daughter in Rapunzel's tower when she turned 7."

 

-Harrison

 

**_P.S._** _I have no idea what you're talking about. I am a perfectly rational, level-headed genius with a brilliant daughter and five degrees. Can't imagine me having an ego._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x 

   
**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 5:48 PM

**To** : Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

  
Dr.Wells,

I think every father probably says that about his teenage daughter at some point.

Jesse's a lovely girl and I'm sure in a few years, you won't think she should have spent the last half-decade locked in a tower. Though I'm sure her first boyfriend will reaffirm the belief a bit.

Either that, or she’d outsmart you and probably escape that tower with ease. Jesse’s a certified genius, remember?

 

-Caitlin

 

_**P.S.**_ _Deepest apologies. How could I have gotten that wrong? You'll have to forgive this flighty, average-intellect, art teacher without any university degrees. It must have just been faulty reasoning._

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 6:04 PM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

  
Did your father ever threaten to lock you in a tower?

I'm sure you're right about Jesse's first boyfriend. She hasn't shown much interest in dating yet, but I'm sure once she starts, it'll be the bane of my existence. Although, I’m hoping my status in this status would put off any boys touching my little girl, letting alone setting their eyes on her.

  
-Harrison

**_P.S._** _Don’t go fishing for compliments, Dr. Snow. It’s unbecoming of you. Yes, I know you already got achieved your doctorate in biochemistry. Still puzzled as to why you didn’t even send out any resumes even though you claimed no one has recruited you (which I also found out to be true)._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x 

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 9:31 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

  
No, my father never threatened to lock me in a tower. He was never around during my upbringing and died of alcohol poisoning when I received my doctorate. I was only 19.

-Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

x 

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 9:40 PM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

  
My deepest condolences, Caitlin. I had no intention to bring it up. Do you wish to talk about it?

 

-Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x 

  
**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 9:53 PM

**To** : Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

There isn’t much to tell, Dr.Wells. I thought my files that you looked up contained all the necessary information about me.

My parents moved here to America from France. I was born and my father was rarely home, doing god knows what. My mother disapproved of me becoming a doctor. She wanted me to get married and be a stay at home wife. But I didn’t want to do that at all. So I left home at a young age – I was 14 I think.

Mountains of debts piled up just so I could survive. I later found out my mom moved back to France and was in the hospital due to breast cancer and shortly passed away after. Guess who had to pay her medical bills? Not my dad for sure. Then, woe me, my father died and left me another pile of unpaid debts that I had to pay. I graduated from school and took any bursaries and scholarships I won and used it to his debts pay off first. I worked my ass off any shifts I could get so I could at least pay off their debts they left for their daughter.

That’s why I couldn’t accept any full-time job offers. How could I accept my dream job when there’s a mountain of unpaid debt behind me? How could I enjoy my work when I was so laden with guilt and debt? I shouldn’t have left home and maybe my parents would be still living today.

Satisfied yet, Dr.Wells? Is this what you wanted to know? Why I’m a community art teacher instead of a thriving biochemist? Why I didn’t accept any jobs in the sciences? My reasons may be absolutely arbitrary but it was necessary for me. So mock me all you want.

Look up my files if you don’t believe me. I can assure you can find all the necessary information to confirm my story.

  
-Caitlin Snow

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 10:32 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

I am deeply sorry for the hardships you endured. Not one person should’ve gone through that. Not alone. Most especially you.

I also immensely regret viewing your files without your permission; particularly because it was not for a professional reason. Rather, I admit, it was for personal gain – merely curiosity. I would not look at your records again; I believe you. Truly, I do.

No parents should have to miss out on their child's life and no child should miss out on their parents’ love. It happens far more often than it should and it's not right.

But what I may ask of you next may be an extremely hard task.

Forgive them. Forgive your parents, Caitlin.

I am sure that as they look down on you (if there is an afterlife), they are looking at you with deep regret but deeply proud at what you accomplished.

 

-Harrison

  
_**P.S**_. _If it’s any consolation, I am proud of you Caitlin Snow. Truly, I am. You never cease to amaze me._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 11:03 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

Thank you.

 

-Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

 x 

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Wednesday, March 11, 2015 11:15 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

Please, do not hesitate if you wish to talk. You may feel free to talk to me anytime about anything. I insist.

 

-Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x 

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 12, 2015 5:07 AM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

  
Dr.Wells,

I wish to express my deepest apologize to you for being extremely unprofessional last night.

Our relationship has become welcoming, approachable – friendly even – something I would never have imagined years ago. Nevertheless, I do appreciate that – it is very important for the parents of my younger students to feel comfortable with me – but I fear that I have crossed a line last night.

Please do forgive me, and know that this is not usually how I behave with my students' parents.

  
Caitlin Snow

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x 

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 12, 2015 6:19 PM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

Please don't feel the need to apologize. I assure you that you did not overstep any imaginary boundaries.

I offered my comfort to you last night as a friend and you accepted it the same way. I am fully aware that I'm Jesse's father, and next to that, I am Harrison Wells of S.T.A.R. Labs. However, Caitlin, I do consider you a friend and I’d like for you to consider me one as well.

Please don't feel like anything you say to me is ever going to lower my regard for you, nor would I ever use anything you say as a weapon.

 

-Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

x 

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 12, 2015 7:39 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr. Wells,

I suppose I must thank you again.

I spent much of last night awake worrying that I had overstepped the bounds of our relationship.

I do not generally get as personally involved either with my students or with the parents of the younger students as I have with you, but I would like you to know that I consider you a friend as well.

Again, thank you for your understanding and for being willing to listen what I had to say last night.

 

-Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

x

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Thursday, March 12, 2015 7:52 PM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

Please believe me when I tell you that you're welcome to come to me any time. Whether, if you have troubles or if you simply want to chat, I will be here.

 

-Harrison

  
**_P.S._** _Jesse can hardly stop talking about the gala. She's thrilled to show me her art piece._

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x

  
**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 9:29 AM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr. Wells,

Then I extend the same kindness towards you as well, Dr. Wells.

I have to admit, I'm probably just as excited as Jesse is for the gala. I do this nearly every other week, but I'm looking forward to meeting all of my students' families.

However, if I may be honest and know that you will be discreet, there are some families that I'm looking forward to meeting a bit more than others.

  
-Caitlin

 

**_P.S._** _I bought a new dress as well so you can tell Jesse that she isn't the only one who broke the rules!_

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor Central City_ **

**_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

x

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 6:29 PM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

Did you by chance make my daughter consume any sort of caffeinated food before returning her back to me?

I’m afraid she’s more annoying and hyperactive than usual. I blame you on this, Dr. Snow.

  
-Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x 

  
**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 9:12 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr.Wells,

She's excited! Be excited with her! And don't let her have any sugar or she'll be up all night and then she’ll have a sugar crash the next day.

If she does have a crash, I’m pointing all fingers at you, Dr. Wells.

  
Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_ ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

x

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 9:24 PM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

Your advice leaves something to be desired even if you are a doctor.

  
Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x 

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 9:36 PM

**To** : Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr. Wells,

You're the renowned genius of Central City, if not the whole world, here. Surely, you have the capabilities to figure out how to get a teenager to sit still and go to bed on time.

  
-Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

x 

  

From: Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
Sent: Friday, March 13, 2015 9:40 PM

**To** : Caitlin Snow  
Subject: RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction  
Caitlin,

There’s a difference between creating a thesis and getting children to do as they're told. One of these things is scientifically possible.

  
Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells MIT. SC.D Technologist,_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x

 

**From:** Caitlin.Snow  <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:** Friday, March 13, 2015 9:52 PM

**To** : Harrison Wells  
**Subject:** RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr. Wells,

Now, you're just whining. Leave that to Jesse.

  
Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

x

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 11:21 PM To: Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

  
Caitlin,

  
I ended up taking her out to dinner to celebrate. She ran into a her little group friends and I held hostage to a pizza place with an arcade where they spent an hour and a half playing some rhythmic dancing game with terrible music. She crashed when we got home, thank goodness.

  
Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x 

  
**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 11:32 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr. Wells

  
Oh, the trials of fatherhood. Bet you're exhausted, old man. You should get some sleep as well.

 

Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

****

x 

 

**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 11:39 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

I might take your doctor-ly advice and just do that. Not, however, because I'm old, but because I am a responsible adult.

 

Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x 

 

**From:**  Caitlin.Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org >  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 11:42 PM

**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Dr. Wells,

 

Whatever helps you get to sleep before midnight. You have a long day tomorrow, Dr. Wells.

 

 

Caitlin

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_**

**_Central City_  ** **_Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

x 

  
**From:**  Harrison Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:**  Friday, March 13, 2015 11:50 PM

**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:**  RE: Intermediate Figure Drawing - Parent Introduction

Caitlin,

Goodnight, Caitlin. Hopefully, I will see you tomorrow.

Harrison

* * *

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

****

x

  
Caitlin smiled as she allowed her students to introduce her to their families.

She loved teaching.

She hadn't thought that she would when her colleagues recommended that she apply for one of the open positions at the community centre. She'd done it because it was either that or keep working at Jitters, and as much as she loved the place, the café drained a lot out of her.

She'd been amazed that the centre hadn't just provided her a place to continue practicing her art, but an opportunity to do something that she really enjoyed.

These galas were her favourite part.

They'd been her idea. She'd suggested to the administration that it would provide an opportunity for plenty of the different continuing education classes to advertise what they had been doing. The culinary arts classes catered, the interior design classes decorated, and the art, music, and dance classes got to put on a bit of a show.

It had been a hit since moment-one and had secured Caitlin's position and reputation. She turned to smile at one of her older students who was introducing her to his grandchildren who had come to see their grandfather's art. He'd drawn their mother holding the youngest of them against her hip. His technique could still use some work, but the kids were deeply impressed and their mum had tears in her eyes. As far as Caitlin was concerned, that made it art, technique or no.

If she were honest, however, Caitlin would have to admit that her entire mind wasn't on the party. She was a teeny-tiny bit distracted by the fact that the Wells family hasn’t shown up yet. As soon as she had a moment, she checked her phone to see if she had a new mail in her inbox, but there was nothing.

Caitlin felt a tiny twinge of disappointment that she quickly pushed aside.

Exploding neutrons wouldn't keep Jesse away from this event and if Caitlin knew her father at all (and she thought she did), he would do almost anything to make his daughter happy.

"Cait!" she heard from across the room in a voice that she'd been unconsciously waiting for hours.

Caitlin turned to see Jesse decked out in a blue dress with silver sparkles and a pair of strappy-but-low-heeled sandals running toward her as fast as she could. Caitlin was able to set down her drink just in time to catch Jesse in a hug without spilling the liquid on her.

"Jesse," she choked out as the girl hugged the breath out of her. "I'm so glad you made it. You were running late. I was afraid you weren’t going to make it.”

"Daddy got called into work about three hours ago. There was a horrible accident back at S.T.A.R. Labs and they needed him. Tina brought me and she insisted that I couldn't come without having a pedicure, so we did. However, we ended up being a little bit late because Edwin didn't know where the centre is so we got lost."

Caitlin had often wondered if Jesse ever did the "angst teenager" phase that most teenagers went through, or if she was consistently full of energy and good cheer.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Jesse," Caitlin said with a true feeling of disappointment that she didn't want to examine, particularly concerning a student's parent. "Well, then. Let me see your toes, and then you can introduce me to your godmother and show her your picture," Caitlin said, ticking off the subjects that Jesse had mentioned in her head.

Jesse displayed silver-painted toenails with little blue phone boxes on them. "I wanted a phone booth because I like a little Doctor Who here and there," she explained, while taking Caitlin's hand and leading her over to a short, brunette and a dark-haired man, who were both watching her with deep affection.

"They're great," Caitlin said with a grin. "They suit you."

Jesse introduced Caitlin to Tina and Edwin but was then spotted by one of her friends and swept off to listen to one of the music classes perform a medley of Beatles songs.

"A pleasure," Edwin said in his soft voice. "Jesse here, speaks highly of you."

"She's amazing" praised Caitlin, shaking his hand.

"Harry sends his apologies," Tina said and gave Caitlin a look that held just a bit more speculation than Caitlin was comfortable with. "He called Jesse in a break from an experiment before we got here, but he specifically asked me to apologize to you that he won't make it."  
Caitlin pushed down the flutter of pleasure she felt at knowing he'd thought of her and gave her best "teacher's smile."

"That's very thoughtful of him – calling Jesse to let her know that he was thinking of her. They're very close, the pair of them, aren't they?" Tina pursed her lips, and Caitlin could see that she hadn't missed the evasion.

"Thick as thieves, those two,” Edwin smiled, aborting Tina's attempt to question Caitlin further about her relationship with Harrison. "Have been since the beginning."

"Jesse's mother isn't around, which I think you know," Tina said, continuing to give Caitlin a narrow look.

“Of course. It was in his autobiography, if I’m not mistaken, Dr. McGee. But I also know that he does not appreciate gossip behind his back, especially when it comes to his daughter’s mother,” Caitlin cheerily said, effectively causing the woman to redden and scowl at her. “Jesse also talked about her in classes too. Would you like to see her piece? She's worked very hard on it, though I think she's been distracted."

Caitlin glanced back at the group of teenagers surrounding the musicians, sighing and swooning as though they were the original Fab Four. She grinned to herself even as she led the McGees off to the exposition of her art classes' pieces.

The Introductory class pieces were the first on the wall and Tina gasped when she saw what was obviously Jesse's piece.

"That's absolutely spectacular," she said, eyes wide.

"Perfect likeness," Edwin agreed, with a crooked grin. "Could be a photo."

"It's better than that," Tina argued. "It looks alive, realistic even!”

The picture was of a tall, lean man with short, fluffed up raven hair, and glasses perfectly seated on the bridge of his well-defined nose. He was leaning his shoulder against an elevator with his arms crossed over his chest. He had one booted foot crossed over the other, and there was an air of the lazy predator about him, even as his mouth seemed to hold just the barest hint of a smile. Bright, azure eyes met the viewer dead on from any angle.  
Caitlin had been impressed with Jesse's ability in that technique, though the girl had claimed it was an accident.

"Stunning, isn't he?" Caitlin said, without thinking. Tina raised an eyebrow that Caitlin chose not to notice, despite what she was sure was a hot flush rising in her cheeks.

"How old are you, Ms. Snow?" Tina asked, shrewdly.

"Twenty-five, Dr. McGee," Caitlin replied, meeting the older woman's gaze dead-on.

Suddenly, Tina's face cleared.

"You are? Oh! You look younger! I might have pegged you for early twenties! Twenty-five isn't so bad though."

Caitlin frowned. "Not so bad for what?"

"Well, Harry is 42, and I think it'd be very difficult for the pair of you if you were more than twenty years younger than him. He's just been talking about you so much…and same with Jesse. I just thought I should check."

"I'm not- we're not- it isn’t- what?" For the first time that she could remember, Caitlin stuttered. Horribly. It didn’t help that she lost her composure and her face was probably red as a tomato. Most likely considering her idol, Tina McGee of Mercury Labs, thinks that she is  _romantically involved_  with Dr. Harrison Wells of damn S.T.A.R. Labs!

Tina patted her arm, while her husband gave her a sympathetic look from behind his wife's back.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine. Harry’s a good sort and Jesse already adores you. You'll do fine. Now I'm off to try some of the nibbles; they look lovely." And with that she swept off, leaving Caitlin slightly dazed in her wake.

"Sorry about her," Edwin said with a grin. "She's been trying to get Harrison married off since Jesse was a little thing."

"How does Dr. Wells feel about that?" Edwin laughed.

"Drives him mad. Always tells Tina he doesn't need anyone; that he and Jesse are fine." He gave her a long, speculative look then that was reminiscent of his wife. "He's mentioned you a few times recently, though. It's the only reason she's thought about it."

Caitlin shook her head. "She's wasting her time. He's never even met me. All we've done is exchange a few e-mails about Jesse and her classes," She glanced around the room at all of her students that she was leaving unaccompanied. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. McGee?"

Edwin nodded and Caitlin left. She didn't have enough students that she could avoid the McGees entirely but Caitlin was able to keep her conversations with them short. When Jesse returned to the group, however, she found that Tina kept her romantic speculation to herself and questioned Jesse about the classes with the interest of a beloved a godmother rather than a protective sister.

"Caitlin is just the best artist I've ever seen!" Jesse effused. She laughed meekly but Tina seemed interested.

"Are any of your pieces on display tonight?" she asked.

"No, tonight is for the students, I don't-"

"They're in the classroom! She has loads, and not just figure-drawings but completed paintings and everything! Is it unlocked, Cait?" Jesse was bouncing with Caitlin's hand in hers.

"It is, but we don't need to-"

"Come on then!" Jesse grabbed Caitlin’s hand and dragged her out into the hallway toward the classroom. To her surprise, several of her students and their families were following, just as interested as the McGees’ in her own work.

The idea made her blush. Jesse led the way into the classroom which was, in fact, largely decorated with Caitlin's own pieces. Across the front of the room, were line sketches of each of the students in her classes (most of the parents found these charming, and several asked if they could take their student home).  
Against the back wall, were several unfinished pieces stacked together – Central City cityscapes, and a few pieces that were nothing but pencil sketches, yet to be touched by paint. There were also detailed sketches of the anatomy of the human body and models of various types of cells. This seemed to deeply impress Tina.

She inquired how Caitlin knew such sophisticated models and when she explained that she actually had a doctorate in Biochemistry, needless to say, Tina “flipped out” on her.

The students and families were milling about, looking at her work, and Caitlin was dealing with Tina, wondering if the floor of her classroom might open up to swallow her whole. Suddenly, Jesse gave a sudden shriek and flew across the room into the arms of a dark-haired man standing in the doorway.

“Daddy!”

“Hey – oomph, you’re heavy, sweetheart!” he complained, even as he swept her up into his arms without apparent effort.

"You're not even dressed," Tina complained as she approached him with a bit more dignity than her goddaughter, but with a wide grin nonetheless.

"Came straight from the hospital," he said, glancing down at his jeans, black hoodie and jacket. "Wanted to catch as much of this as I could, though I'm cutting it late, I know." He glanced around, sharp blue eyes taking in everything in the room. "One of these yours, Jesse? You're better than I expected. Perhaps Caitlin was right to call you a prodigy."

"Nah," Jesse said, giggling. "These are Cait's. Mine's in the auditorium where the invite said. Besides, I’m a prodigy anyways!" She looked around and catching sight of Caitlin, calling her over. "Come meet my dad!"

Caitlin took a deep breath and realized that she had been staring since Jesse had shrieked. She knew what he'd look like, she told herself. She read his books, theories, wanted to work with him when she was Jesse’s age. She even stared at him through Jesse’s painting!

She still hadn't responded to Jesse's invitation to join them, and Tina, Edwin and Jesse were all looking at her like she was a bit mad.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath, then pasted on a smile and joined the little family group.

"Caitlin Snow,” Harrison said, shaking her hand when she joined them. "You are as every bit as gorgeous as my daughter described.” Caitlin flushed, but couldn't help a grin. Dr. Harrison Wells called her gorgeous! Tina gasped and Jesse stared at her father in disbelief. "Considering…"

“Considering what?" Caitlin asked, feeling the smile leave her face.

"Considering you’re my daughter's teacher."

"Harry!"

"Dad!"

"Doctor!"

Caitlin shook in quiet laughter at the looks of fury, embarrassment, exasperation, and quiet amusement that covered the faces of Dr. Well's family. Dr. Wells, himself, seemed to think about what he'd said and looked suddenly dismayed.

“My apologies, Ms. Snow. That’s not what I meant.”

Caitlin continued to snicker, though she did make an attempt to calm herself.

"I told you she was young, Dad. And fairly pretty too!" Jesse was indignant.

"Er...” Dr. Wells said, eloquently.

Caitlin finally brought herself under control. "It's alright. Don't scold your dad, Jesse. He's fine." She turned to Jesse's father and stuck out her hand, hazel eyes still sparkling with mischievous laughter. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Wells."

When he took her small hand in his much larger one once more, Caitlin felt a small electric connection between them, but she ignored it. She blamed it on chalking it up to hormones and a distressingly long dry spell since she'd last had a boyfriend.

"Call me Doctor – I mean, don't call me Dr. Wells." he said, stumbling.

"Call you Doctor? Don't mind if I do," Caitlin said teasingly, showing teeth.

"That’s not what I meant," he exclaimed, his cheeks showing color in embarrassment.

"Well, while it was lovely meeting you, Dr. Wells," she said, extricating her hand from his, "but I do need to get back to the auditorium and the rest of my students. If you have yet to see Jesse’s piece, I do think you'll like it."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to express my gratitude to those who shown love to this story. Without all your positive comments, I wouldn't have written more to this piece. Thank you! And a special thank you to Arkadie for allowing me to use their account to post this story and given me courage to continue writing. -Shu
> 
> This is completely un-beta so please ignore any mistakes.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH (if I did, a lot of ships would've been canon already).

* * *

 

Harrison spent much of the next hour mentally berating himself as he surreptitiously watched the attractive art teacher. Even as he made awed noises over his daughter's drawing of him, dodged his sister's questions, and exchanged small-talk with his brother-in-law, Caitlin Snow remained on the outside of his perceptions.

He'd known that she was young. They'd talked about it. Still, he’d imagined someone dowdy and academic looking – the stereotypical teacher! Not someone who could possibly pass a one of those runway models he’d seen in magazines loitered in Jesse’s room.

Instead, she was witty and clever, with an obvious imagination and a smile that could stop his heart. Not to mention tall, curvaceous, and sinful, ruby red lips. For all that –young, attractive, artistic– she was also a born teacher. She moved through the students and families in the auditorium giving attention and affirmation; affection and advice. No person was left out, and Harrison could tell by the friendly awe in which they each seemed to view her, his daughter included.

Then, there was the subject of Jesse, and for that, he was pathetically grateful. Not that he actually admit but he had been worrying about his daughter for months. In the beginning of the year, he'd enrolled her in a university that focused on mathematics and engineering –both subjects in which she had shown prodigious proficiency.

She had, after six months, called him in tears (more like exaggeration) to tell him that she hated it. The people were cold, cruel and “too stupid” for her and that she wanted to come home right away.

He'd agreed, remembering his own years in the time he attended university at such a young age; how much he'd hated it and how much he'd wished someone would save him from them. 

Jesse had been relieved to be back in Central City with him but had quickly grown bored and restless with her schoolwork, as usual. Harrison hadn't had any idea how to manage both her mind and her soul until she'd walked in with a pamphlet of classes offered by the community centre and told him she was signing up for drawing lessons.

It had been Caitlin’s attention and tutoring that had finally calmed her, and in the last two weeks, Harrison had finally felt that he had his daughter back. He owed Caitlin Snow his profoundest gratitude. However, instead of saying anything of the sort, he'd insulted her on sight.

He sighed and shook his head for what Tina could have told him was the fifteenth time in the last hour.

"Oh, Harry," Tina said, enthusiastically. "I have something I wanted to show you. Caitlin drew pictures of each of her students and had them up in her classroom. I thought you'd like hers of Jesse, so I asked if I could bring it to you."

Harrison took the paper that Tina held out to him. It was thick, slightly rough drawing paper, clearly torn from a sketchbook, but his daughter looked up at him from the page, clear as life.

Caitlin had drawn her side-on, peeking out the corner of her eye. Her mouth wasn't smiling, but her eyes were sparkling. It was an expression that he had seen all too often – his daughter thinking of mischief or plotting something she knew the adults around her would disapprove. She was beautiful.

"Thank you so much for coming, everyone!" Caitlin’s voice came over the sound system, magnified by the microphone she held. "It's been a wonderful set of classes, and we're all so glad to have met you! I hope you all come back and take more classes here at the centre, but for now, congratulations on completing this course!”

The audience applauded and cheered. When the noise died down, Caitlin dismissed them, asking the art students to take their pieces home with them.

"Come on, Dad. We have to go talk to Cait," Jesse prompted, tugging his hand, dragging him toward her teacher who had just approached the food table while chatting with someone who was cleaning up the leftovers.

They approached in time to hear Caitlin speak. 

"I didn't get to try anything this time, and you had some new snacks. I’m envious.” 

**"** You didn’t get to eat?" the teacher from the culinary class asked her.

"No, I was too busy. I'll probably get something after we've cleaned up." 

"Not a chance, Cait. You did all the set-up tonight practically by yourself. You're going to go get some food and take it easy for awhile. You're back again tomorrow with your models. Don't you ever get a day off?"

"What would I do with a day off? I'd go mad,” Caitlin joked.

"You might actually finish some of your paintings. Or find a better job. One that you actually _love_.”

She shrugged. "That’s true but the walls in my classroom are full already. And besides, I love it here."

The other girl sighed. "What matters just now is that you need to get some food and some rest before you start it all again tomorrow, sweetheart. Go on, I'll get this place cleared out."

"You should come to dinner with us, Cait!" Jesse piped up. "Dad’s going to take me out to celebrate, and besides, he owes you an apology for what he said earlier." She glared up at Harrison as she mentioned the last bit.

Caitlin turned to look at the pair of them, and her smile deepened when she looked at Jesse. "He did nothing of the sort. That's lovely of you, Jesse, but I'm sure you and your dad would much rather spend the evening together than with me. I'll grab some Chinese takeout on my way home, okay?"

"It wouldn't be a problem," Harrison said, making his daughter smile. "I do owe you an apology, and we'd love for you to join dinner with us."

"It's fine, really –”

"Come on Cait, please? I want to know about the next class, and the other classes you teach and your paintings and-"

"If it's the Chinese food you'll miss, we can go somewhere that serves them," Harrison offered.

"Yeah, there's a great Chinese restaurant that serves the best Kung Pao chicken near our place! Please come?" Jesse pleaded.

Harrison raised an eyebrow at Caitlin and could see the younger woman's resolve crumbling against the combined power of himself and his daughter. He may have felt bad about pressuring her, but he was too much looking forward to spending more time with her. Plus, he rarely felt bad.

"Okay, okay!" she said, laughing. "I'm out-manned, I can see it. Let me grab my bag and we can go."

 

* * *

 

Harrison Wells hadn't laughed so much in ages. Somehow, Caitlin brought out the best in Jesse as well in him. She'd teased stories out of the pair of them – stories of Tina, stories of Jesse's friends, and Harrison’s interns.

She didn't talk about herself much, though he did discover that she had a close friend living in the area.

As he drove her home, Jesse fell asleep in the back seat of the car; the emotions of the night finally taking her down. The car went quiet, save for Caitlin's soft-spoken instructions to her place.

Harry felt chagrined when he realized that Caitlin lived less than a block away from the centre, but he'd taken her halfway across the city for dinner.

"Bit meaningless, isn’t it?" he said, breaking the silent. "You would’ve been home for ages ago if we hadn't forced you to go out with us, even if stopping to get Chinese takeout somewhere."

"I don’t mind at all, Dr.Wells.” she said warmly as he pulled up outside her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow at the meet-and-greet?"

"Yes, of course…" he said, trailing off.

The action did not go unnoticed. "Is something wrong?"

"After tomorrow, when do you suppose I'll see you again?"

She smiled again. "There's the next gala, after Jesse's next class, of course…

"But… between now and then?"

“Well," she said, her smile deepening, "you could always e-mail me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in one day! Please leave a comment if you like it or hate it~  
> -Shu
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH (or some ships would've been canon already).

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **From:** Harrison.Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:** Sunday, March 14, 2015 12:15 AM  
**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:** Greetings

Caitlin,

I just wanted to tell you how wonderful it was to meet you this evening, and how much I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow.

 

-Harrison

 

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. LABS_ **

 

* * *

 

Dr. Harrison Wells was in no way nervous about seeing a woman. He had absolutely not checked his phone every ten minutes exactly over the course of the entire day to see if his e-mail had been answered. He had not shaved with extreme care after showering that afternoon. He had not donned a sweater that he never wore simply because, when she'd given it to him, his daughter had told him that it matched his eyes.

 

_"Girls like that, Dad.”_

_"I refuse to take dating advice from my 15-year-old daughter."_

_"You've got to take it from someone, or you'll just be some lonely old man pining for my letters once I'm gone."_

_"Ha! You think I'm not counting down the days until I have some peace and quiet? I've got one of those prison calendars they show on the television marking off the days. Day you turn 18, you're out of here, no looking back!"_

"What are you smiling about, Dad?"

 

Harrison glanced over at his daughter in the passenger seat, giving him an odd look.

 

"Just thinking about when you gave me this sweater," he said, shrugging as though it were nothing.

 

Jesse snorted. "Nice memory, isn’t it? You should wear it more often then. You might meet a nice girl if you did instead of all those dark, depressing colours. Caitlin says-"

 

"Miss Snow is far too young for me," her father interrupted.

 

Jesse turned and gave him a peculiar look, like her mother used to when he'd said or done something that had revealed more of himself than he'd intended. "Yeah," she said, slowly, "I guess she is…but that's not what I was going to say though."

****

"Sorry," Harrison said, gruffly. "My mistake. Go on with your story then."

 

Jesse didn't. She just gave him a long, leveled look.

 

“What is it?”

 

“She has an aunt that’s single, y’know?” she said, after a long moment.

 

"Her… aunt?" Horrified at the thought, Harrison missed the small smile pass over his daughter's face. "Did Snow tell you that, Jesse?”

 

Did Caitlin mention her _aunt_ to his daughter in an attempt to set them up? Did she think of him as an uncle-figure or worse, a _father-figure?_ The thought made the soft cashmere of his sweater suddenly feel like steel wool against his skin.

 

"Well, no," Jesse said, hiding her smile. Her dad losing his composure was always amusing, especially since it was such a rarity. "She mentioned it to a friend of hers who stopped by one day toward the end of class. She just mentioned that her aunt was going on a date, and he asked who with, and she told him it was some new guy."

 

"He?" her dad asked, suspiciously.

 

Jesse's brow creased in confusion. "He who?"

 

"Caitlin's friend is a guy?"

 

Jesse blinked in surprise. "Yeah. His name was either Ronnie or Ricky, I can't recall. But we were talking about Caitlin's aunt. You might see if she'd give you her number tonight."

 

"So, Caitlin has a boyfriend named Ricky."

 

Jesse sighed exasperated, shaking her head. She was only teasing the man about Caitlin's aunt as a joke but Jesse could clearly see he was only focused on Caitlin.

 

"No, Dad! Keep up. Caitlin can give you her aunt's number tonight. Plus, I don't think Cait is dating Ronnie anyway; he was making fun of her that everyone had a date but her, and she said she had a date with Scully and Mulder." Jesse frowned for a moment. "Think we should introduce her to Barry? He really likes the X-Files too."

 

"You think I'd inflict Barry on a decent woman such as Caitlin?" Harrison asked incredulously, though he felt himself relax to discover that Caitlin probably hadn't hidden some boyfriend from him. He'd told her everything important about his history, and she'd probably learned more than he was comfortable with from his best friend and her husband the other night.

 

"You always say that, but Barry’s great," Jesse said, stoutly loyal.

 

"Yeah, all right," Harrison said with a smile, "Barry is great, even if he’s a nuisance."

 

"And it's not very nice when people you care about are alone. You worry about them."

 

Harrison raised an eyebrow. "You sound like your godmother.”

 

"Well, we've talked about it."

 

He rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "See if I let you spend the day with her again. Don't worry about Barry though. He'll never be alone unless he wants to be, I guarantee you that."

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right,” Jesse agreed. “He's seeing someone named Eobard now, and he made noises about bringing him around to supper some night, so they're probably serious."

 

"He mentioned Eobard to me as well," Harrison said, surprised. "You're right, that does sound serious."

 

Jesse grinned, but then sighed again. "But that means Caitlin is alone, and you too. But you know," she said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, "if you weren't so convinced that she's too young for you, you two might actually be nice together. She might be able to talk you into dressing better since I clearly can’t.”

 

"I'm sure Caitlin is just as capable as Barry of finding someone, if she wants," Harrison said quietly. He seemed to be having trouble with the fit of his sweater which seemed suddenly, as though it were far too tight over his lungs, making it difficult to get a full breath.

 

"I don’t know. She doesn't seem that interested in getting out. You heard her talking to that girl last night; she's always working."

 

"Nothing’s wrong with a good work ethic, Jesse. You know that. It's admirable for a woman of Caitlin's age to be so focused on her career."

 

Jesse sighed. "Ah, forget it." she muttered. "The two of you can die alone for all I care."

 

"What was that?"

 

"Nothing! We're here!"

 

* * *

 

"Miss Snow?"

 

Caitlin closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath, seeking patience, before she turned to face the woman trying to get her attention. There was one (sometimes more) person like this in every class, and it seemed that Patty Spivot was the candidate for this session.

 

"Patty," Caitlin said, her cheerful teacher's smile in place, "please call me Caitlin."

 

"Caitlin then. I have to tell you that I'm not certain about this." Patty was a lovely woman; about ten years older than Caitlin and an ex-model who seemed to find Central City a bit of a disappointment after fifteen years in Paris.

 

She had not, however, taken on continental attitudes towards sex in those years, as had been evidenced by the e-mails that Caitlin had received from her ever since she'd sent the welcome e-mail to the class.

 

"I just don't understand why you think we need two models. Can't we see what is important on just one?"

 

Caitlin did not roll her eyes. She did not clench her teeth. She did not shake the woman in front of her in frustration. She was quite proud of herself for all of these things.

 

She just smiled and explained, "The human body comes in many forms. For this class, I have two very different looking people, as you can see. Iris is petite and slim, while Barry is much taller and broader. We will be able to examine the difference in muscle configuration as well as the different ways that the models move to help you to draw them better. In my more advanced classes, I have several models of both sexes, and we draw them together, but for this one we'll be focusing on one at a time."

 

"I think it immoral," Patty said, shaking her head. "I think it wrong for women to look at other women naked, and I think you should have the classes split by sex. The women should draw your friend, _Barrie_ ," she said Barry’s name with a faux-French accent that nearly made Caitlin wince, "and the men can draw your friend, Iris."

 

Caitlin blinked. "It's _Iris_ that you have an issue with?"

 

Patty looked surprised. "Of course. I just don't think it’s right. I'm not comfortable with any of it."

 

Caitlin was shocked. Patty had never said anything about the fact that it was female nudity that caused her objections. Generally, when Caitlin had students (or the parents of students) who raised issues with her use of nude models; it was those models of the opposite gender with which they were uncomfortable.

 

"Honestly, Patty, I'm really not sure what to tell you. If it makes you that uncomfortable, you don't have to come on the days when Iris is modeling for us. There's no grade for this class since you're not coming through the university or one of the schools. I can even ask administration if they can give you a partial refund for the class if you like."

 

Patty looked a bit happier, but still dubious. "But you don't think it immoral to have young women looking at other naked women? What if they turn out to be…" she glanced around the room, then lowered her voice, "lesbians?" she whispered, dramatically.

 

Caitlin failed to keep herself from rolling her eyes this time.

 

"I don't see how that's any more an issue than straight women drawing naked men; straight men drawing naked women, or bisexual people of either gender drawing anyone naked. Looking at naked people doesn't automatically assume that one ends up sleeping with them." Caitlin glanced over her shoulder at Barry, who was flirting his way through her new class with his usual finesse. "No matter how much they might want you to."

 

Patty seemed surprised by this. "You mean that you and Barrie haven't…"

 

"No, and we're never going to. Interestingly enough, I believe Barry is seeing someone these days." Caitlin wouldn't have wished this woman on her worst enemy, and absolutely not her best friend. She might have taken just a bit too much pleasure in the next bit, however. "A nice man by the name of Eobard. Barry is trying to talk him into posing for one of my other classes, but it appears that he's a bit shy."

 

Patty looked shocked, if not horrified. Caitlin glanced at the door and was thrilled to see that Jesse and Harrison had just arrived. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go greet some more students, Patty. If you have any issues with my curriculum, please feel free to bring it up to the Director of the community centre.”

 

As she crossed the room toward them, Caitlin caught Harrison's eye and felt a flutter of pleasure in her stomach as he smiled at her. She smiled back and picked up the pace to meet them when she was stopped by Barry's voice from behind her.

 

"Dr.Wells? What are you doing here?"

 

Harrison's eyes, which had been locked on Caitlin's, flew to the space behind her shoulder and widened in shock. While he stood in disbelief, Jesse, however, moved into gear.

 

"Bare!" she called, and rushed to where he had joined Caitlin. Barry laughed and pulled Jesse into a hug.

 

"How are you, Jesse Quick?" he asked, pulling away and grinning down at her. "Damn, it seems like it's been forever. Remind me when you're finally old enough for me to whisk you away and marry you on some beach in Aruba?"

 

"Over my dead body, Allen," Harrison said ominously, finally joining the trio. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

 

"Er, Dr. Wells, Jesse, obviously you know my male model, Barry," Caitlin said a bit awkwardly, feeling like she was intruding on a family scene.

 

"Really?" Jesse asked, her eyes going wide.

 

"Should have known," Harrison said, shaking his head.

 

Barry shrugged. "You could always sign up and finally see what you've been missing all these years, Harry. I didn't know you two knew Caitlin though." He turned to her. "You never mentioned both of my favorite brunettes were in the same place at the same time every other day for the past two weeks. I feel like I've been cheated!"

 

Both Harrison and Caitlin rolled their eyes simultaneously, which made Jesse giggle and Barry raise an eyebrow in surprise.

 

"How did you two meet?" Harrison asked, glancing between Barry and Caitlin. He thought Barry had mentioned all of his female friends –either in terms of sexual conquest or as options for Harrison to date if ever he got out of his own head enough to do it– but he couldn't recall ever being told about Caitlin Snow.

 

"She is my guardian angel!" Barry said, dramatically, lifting Caitlin into a hug.

 

He set her back on her feet, grinning, and Caitlin set out to ease the confusion that was etched into the Harrison's (for once) expressive face.

 

“I was passing by S.T.A.R. Labs one evening to find this man,” she gestured to Barry who smiled at her in return, “passed out in the middle of the street. Exercised himself to death it seemed. I could’ve brought him to a hospital but I just brought him back to my apartment and let him stay until he recovered.”

 

“And you know how much I hate hospitals, so I’m eternally grateful for that,” he added. “But when I woke up, I remembered seeing Caitlin from this chemistry class I took in university. We weren’t friends or anything, but I’d never forget her, especially since she was the same age as me when we were both in university.”

 

Barry leaned as to kiss Caitlin, but she just smiled sweetly at him as she slyly stepped on his foot with her heel, causing him to cringe and step back.

 

“I tried talking her out for dinner, as a way to show my thanks but she refused. First person to resist my charm other than you, Dr. Wells. But I'm not entirely convinced you aren't some alien beyond the need for…" Barry trailed off, glancing at Jesse who was watching him with an oddly adult smile. "Companionship," Barry finished, significantly.

 

"If he doesn't need companionship," Jesse stated, sweetly, "how do you explain me?"

 

"Genetic anomaly," Barry answered quickly.

 

Jesse stuck her tongue out at Barry just before as a voice from across the room called, "My Doctor!"

 

"Oh my god, you got to be fucking kidding me." Jesse swore as Patty Spivot fluttered across the room in a waft of gold silk. "What the hell is she doing here?"

 

"You know her?" Caitlin asked, surprised at Jesse’s venomous tone. Then, as Patty reached Harrison and kissed him twice on both cheeks before settling herself at his side, wrapped around his arm, she added, "…or your father seems to, anyway."

 

"That's not…" Barry said, trailing off and looking at Jesse in dismay.

 

“ _Beef Patty,”_ Jesse confirmed, hate clearly evident in her insult.

 

"When Jesse was about four," Barry rested a hand on Jesse's shoulder in comfort, "Harry took up with her. I don't think he was ever terribly serious, but he needed… something – someone, maybe."

 

"So much for being evolved beyond companionship," Caitlin muttered.

 

"She was alright back in the early days when Jesse was young. They weren't very serious, but she was around often enough that Jesse formed an attachment to her.”

 

"I loved her. I thought _she_ could be my mom," Jesse said, bitterly.

 

Barry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Caitlin reached over to rub her back.

 

"Anyways, she'd been modeling in the UK for awhile, but that's about the time she got the offer to go to Paris. Jesse was about five at the time. She promised that she'd keep in touch. Come back when she could. All that jazz. She managed for about three months."

 

Jesse snorted.

 

"About that time, one of the tabloids got pictures of her kissing some French politician. Harry called her to ask what the deal was with all that, and she said that it was just… what people did in France. Harrison isn't really one to be played a fool, but he didn't want Jesse to lose Patty. He ended things with her –"

 

"Sort of," Jesse spat.

 

 "What?" Barry turned to her and frowned.

 

"She's been back a couple of times; more stuck-up and bitchy each time and I'm pretty sure they've ended up in bed together a dozen times or so. Idiot." she muttered, glaring at her father.

 

"Jess," Barry said softly, warningly.

 

She sighed. "I don't blame them, I guess. I don't think they like each other very much, not really, but it's easy, I guess. Get laid without all the extra effort of dating and flirting and… all that business."

 

"Oh, Jesse,” Barry gently soothed.

 

"I didn't know she was back in town either," Jesse continued. "Any idea how long she's been here?"

 

Barry shook his head, but Jesse saw that Caitlin reddened.

 

"About a year," Caitlin said to Jesse's pointed look.

 

Jesse paled. "Right about the time he sent me up to that university?" she asked, quietly.

 

"Jesse, I'm sure your father wouldn't–" Caitlin began.

 

"He wouldn't but she would," Jesse interrupted with venom.

 

"No," Barry said certainly. "Jess, I've known your dad a very long time, heck I even had a crush on him at some point. While he's a very secretive, guarded man, and I don't know everything, I do know this; he would never let that woman tell him what to do in regards to you, and he has not been getting laid any time in the last eighteen months, minimum."

 

That cracked Jesse's cold, murderous glare as she giggled weakly.

 

"There’s our Jesse Quick," Barry murmured, rubbing her back.

 

Caitlin and Barry glanced over at the other two adults. Harrison had an odd grimace on his face – as though he were trying to smile but he couldn't quite manage it. Patty, however, was smiling; perfect white teeth in a perfectly-made-up face, and fluttering black lashes.

 

"Come on then," Caitlin said, resolutely turning her back on the slightly sickening sight, "let's go talk to Iris."

 

The rest of the meet-and-greet passed without incident and without Caitlin speaking again to Dr. Wells. She kept herself surrounded by her new students and old friends and carefully avoided even looking at him.

 

It wasn't as though it mattered to her beyond the fact that it bothered her student, she told herself sternly. There wasn't anything between herself and Dr.Wells besides a casual friendship born of a shared affection for Jesse (and, apparently, Barry) and a few late-night e-mailed confessions.

 

Nothing at all to make her gut twist with jealousy every time she thought of Patty with her hands resting lightly on the light blue sweater over his chest. The jumper that made his eyes that much brighter and made her fingertips itch for her paintbrush.

 

Jesse was suddenly beside her, interrupting her thoughts and arms about her waist, hugging her.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cait," she said with a smile.

 

Caitlin, in return, patted the younger woman’s hair affectionately. "Of course. I look forward to it. You give me a call or shoot me an e-mail if… well if you need to talk or anything, okay?"

 

The fervency with which Jesse thanked her told that, while the girl had managed to put on a brave face through the party, she was still upset with her dad.

 

"Go on then, it'll be okay, I promise," Caitlin assured.

 

She watched Jesse catch up to her dad at the door. Dr. Wells turned to wave to her, giving her a tentative smile. Caitlin did a quick glance through the room and saw that Patty was already gone without a single further word to her, and raised her hand in farewell, her professional smile plastered in place.

 

Once the rest of the class had left the hall, Caitlin, Iris, and Barry took it upon themselves to clean the mess of the room.

 

"Alright, what happened?" Iris asked, hands on her hips and glaring at Caitlin and Barry.

 

"What?" the pair of them asked together, eyes wide with shock and (in Barry’s case) feigned innocence.

 

"For the first thirty minutes, everything seemed to be fine. Then, suddenly Jesse is acting like an android with a malfunctioning emotion chip and Barry was acting like there's a bomb about to go off. So what happened?"

 

Caitlin sighed and returned to cleaning as Barry explained the wicked web of the Wells family’s relationships. It wasn’t her place to discuss Dr. Wells’ private _affairs._

 

"Okay," Iris said, once Barry had finished, "that explains you. What about you, Cait?"

 

"What?" Caitlin asked, frowning.

 

"Look. Jesse’s a really great girl and all, but you've only known her two weeks, Cait! There's no way you let every student's personal life get to you like that! You'd go crazy!” Iris pointed out.

 

Caitlin reddened and Barry's eyes widened. "Don’t tell me…you’re _interested_ in Dr. Wells?”

 

"No!" she objected quickly. _Too quickly_ , she realized as Barry's eyes glowed with his innate love of gossip.

 

"But how do you even know him?" Iris asked, practically. "Jesse, I understand but Mr. Wells?"

 

Caitlin leaned back against the wall and gently hit the back of her head against it. "I know his work and all but I don't know _him, know_ him. We've been exchanging e-mails since Jesse started the class and… well I guess I thought I knew him, personally. But I guess two weeks of e-mails and one dinner out with him and his daughter –"

 

"Whoa, hold up,” Barry interrupted. “Dr. Wells took you out to _dinner_ with Jesse?" Barry asked, his eyes narrowing in speculation.

 

"Yeah. Last night, after the gala. Jesse invited me and he… agreed, I guess."

 

"Caitlin, Dr. Wells adores Jesse, but he's totally introverted. He wouldn't invite a stranger to a family dinner, even if she begged. He did that because he likes you." He stated, a grin forming on his lips.

 

"Mhm, doesn't seem to like her enough to tell her about his girlfriend," Iris said, arms crossing over her chest.

 

"What is your connection to Jesse and Dr. Wells exactly, Barry?" Caitlin asked, realizing for the first time that she didn't know.

 

“I work for him at S.T.A.R. Labs,” Barry stated, almost proudly. “It was always my dream to meet him. There was this point in my life where I would actually pay money just to get his autograph.”

 

“We know,” Caitlin and Iris said simultaneously. They were clearly aware of his infatuation for the man.

 

“Anyways,” Barry continued, glaring at the two women, “I came up to me with a position to work at his lab as a Forensic Scientist back in high school and I took it. Since then, I’ve somehow grown close to him and his daughter.”

 

“That’s all? A fellow scientist somehow gotten close to the reclusive Dr. Harrison Wells?” Caitlin asked skeptically. “It doesn’t add up, especially how your personality is complete opposite of his.”

 

“Well…” Barry gave a half-smile. "I'm his nephew."

 

Silence stretched out between the trio. Both Iris and Caitlin stared at him hard, trying to see if he was lying or if there was a resemblance.

 

They looked him over carefully. While they both had dark hair and blue eyes, there was no similarity between Dr. Wells and Barry; though she thought there might be a bit between Barry and Jesse in the shape of the face.

 

“How?” Iris asked, clearly stumped because she was the one who was brought up with Barry as a sibling.

 

"My mother, Nora Allen, was half-sisters with Harry’s wife. I didn’t find out until a few years back.” Barry sheepishly smiled. “Pretty awkward considering I had a major crush on my idol who later turns out to be my _uncle.”_

  

“Tess?” Caitlin asked, completely ignoring the part where Barry mentioned his infatuation with the doctor.

 

Barry looked at her, surprised. "Did Dr.McGee or Jesse tell you about her?”

 

"No, Dr. Wells did."

 

"Caitlin…he never mentions to anyone about Tess." Barry said incredulously.

 

Caitlin shrugged. "He said that, yeah. But that doesn’t change the fact that he didn't say anything about Patty."

 

"That's because Patty doesn't mean anything. If he told you about Tess… that's important, Cait. I figured he'd never tell anyone about her."

 

"Did he tell Patty at least?"

 

Barry shook his head. "They fought about that sometimes, I think; that Harry wouldn't say anything about Jesse's mom. One of those simmering resentments that had her heading to Paris and kissing the first powerful man she met. But he told you about her. And he hadn't even officially met you."

 

"It's easy to confess to words on a screen when you don't imagine the person behind them," Iris mentioned. "He should have mentioned that he had a girlfriend if he was serious."

 

Barry made a frustrated noise. "He doesn't have a girlfriend; he _had_ a side chick, Iris."

 

“Side chick, rebound, or whatever label you want to call it; he's involved with someone." Iris argued.

 

"Today's the first time he's seen her in two years. I'd bet my Star Wars collections on it."

 

Caitlin snorted a laugh and Iris rolled her eyes.

 

"Honestly though, Caitlin. It's been two weeks of exchanging e-mails. I know you like Jesse but he's at least twenty years older than you. _Twenty years_ , Caitlin. And what? You're only about nine years older than his daughter?" Iris looked at Caitlin in some sympathy.

 

"Iris,” Barry said exasperatedly, “they're both adults, and if Jesse doesn't mind, I don't see why we would!"

 

"Do you know if she doesn't? Have you asked?" Iris argued.

 

"No, but I can!” Barry shot back.

 

"Oh my god, please don't!" Caitlin said in horror, finally re-joining the conversation. "Don't make this bigger than it is, Barry! Iris is right; it's been two weeks of e-mails and one night where we actually saw each other. He's just a parent of one of my students. Nothing more.”

 

“Don't pretend you aren't attracted to him," Barry warned.

 

"I'm not going to. He's definitely handsome, but I agree with Iris; he's a lot older than me, and his daughter is not a lot younger than me. He probably doesn't even view me as a romantic interest.”

 

Barry snorted, but Caitlin just shook her head.

 

"Honestly, Barry, it doesn't matter. All of this, it's stupid. I barely know him, and he barely knows me. His daughter's a student and it's all just… nothing."

 

Barry kept his mouth shut on the subject until they were finished cleaning up the room. Once Iris had driven off and Caitlin started walking toward her place, he was alone in the parking lot. He pulled out his cellphone and typed:

 

_I didn't realize Patty was back. You going to see her again?_

_-Barry_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to thank everyone who gave me support to finish it. Enjoy the final chapter of Introduction to Figure Drawing!
> 
> DISCLAIMER-I DON’T OWN THE FLASH  
> CLAIMER: WHAT I DO OWN IS ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES YOU WILL 100% FIND IN THIS FIC

**From** : Harrison.Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:** Tuesday, March 16, 2015 8:17 AM  
**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:** Tomorrow Evening

Caitlin,

I admit, I feel some nervousness towards our evening together tomorrow. It came to my attention that I never asked you if you had any type of food allergies along with your favourite type of cuisine. Do you have a preference?

Am I acting like a teenager? I think I might be. I confess that I can't seem to find it in myself to care. I'm looking forward to this very much.

 

-Harrison

 

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x

 

 **From:** Caitlin Snow  <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:** Tuesday, March 16, 2015 8:50 AM  
**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:** RE: Tomorrow Evening

Dr.Wells,

Rest assured, I don’t have any food allergies (I thought you looked me up). While I only have limited knowledge about various types of cuisine, I’m always open to trying something new. I enjoy food in general, so I’m not very picky. I will be pleased with whatever you suggest, Dr. Wells.

 

-Caitlin

 

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_ **

**_Central City Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

X

 

 **From:** Harrison.Wells  <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent:** Tuesday, March 16, 2015 9: 03 AM  
**To:** Caitlin Snow  
**Subject:** RE: Tomorrow Evening

Caitlin,

I only looked at your file for professional purposes. I thought it was polite to ask you rather than looking you up again – which I promised you I wouldn’t – or assuming.

 

It appears dining out at the Death Star is already fully reserved. No interstellar cuisine for us this time.

 

How does Spanish food sound? I have a friend who recently open in the city.

 

 

-Harrison

 

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

 

x

 

 **From:** Caitlin Snow  <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:** Tuesday, March 16, 2015 9:36 AM  
**To:** Harrison Wells  
**Subject:** RE: Tomorrow Evening

Dr. Wells,

I was merely curious. Don’t need to get so defensive.

 

Dinner date at the Death Star sounds like something we should reserve for like a fifth date or so.

 

Spanish food sounds really good! I’ve had a few dishes here and there since my brother cooked for me occasionally.

 

-Caitlin

 

**Caitlin Snow**

**Instructor**

**Central City Community Centre for Continuing Education**

**X**

**From:** Harrison.Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org> ****  
Sent: Tuesday, March 16, 2015 9: 57 AM  
**To:** Caitlin Snow ****  
Subject: RE: Tomorrow Evening

Caitlin,

 

I wasn’t aware that dates were so…numerically designated. Do you think that we may get a fifth date?

 

Also, I’m most certain that you don’t have any siblings. Allen told me that you were brought up alone? Do you have this alternate family that none of us are aware of?

-Harrison

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

**X**

**From:** Caitlin Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org> ****  
Sent: Tuesday, March 16, 2015 10:36 AM ****  
To: Harrison Wells ****  
Subject: RE: Tomorrow Evening

Dr. Wells,

Of course they're designated. If you weren’t already aware (which you clearly aren’t), date number is very important.

 

First date should be at a cheap restaurant or having coffee. We did that with Jesse the other night with Chinese takeout.

 

Second date should be the movies or maybe an aquarium and have debates; to show me how erudite and clever you say you are. We'll call that one the other night at the school – we did meet some artists and models (and had a slight debate over which art is more aesthetically pleasing).

 

Third date, you're likely to meet my brother. He’s not my brother by blood, but we are definitely close. It’s Barry, my brother and I that are like a little family. J

I think maybe the fourth date should be at S.T.A.R. Labs. I know you love your lab and I love it too, so I think it’s a perfect place for the fourth date. I never had the time to do the group tour, so having a personal tour by Dr. Harrison Wells himself will be a bonus.

 

Then the fifth date would be the Death Star.

 

 

-Caitlin

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_ **

**_Central City Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

**X**

**From:** Harrison.Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org> ****  
Sent: Tuesday, March 16, 2015 10:54 AM ****  
To: Caitlin Snow ****  
Subject: RE: Tomorrow Evening

Caitlin,

Would this qualify as the third date then? I believe some of the movies my daughter watches would imply that a third date is important. Have you heard of that?

 

-Harrison

**_Dr. Harrison Wells_ **

**_MIT. SC.D Technologist_ **

**_Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory_ **

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

**X**

**From:** Caitlin Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org> ****  
Sent: Tuesday, March 16, 2015 11:03 AM ****  
To: Harrison Wells ****  
Subject: RE: Tomorrow Evening

Dr. Wells,

I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about.

 

Aren't you supposed to be conducting experiments and forming thesis, not interrupting my work day?

 

 

-Caitlin

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_ **

**_Central City Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

**x**

**From:** Harrison.Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent** : Tuesday, March 16, 2015 11:14 AM ****  
To: Caitlin Snow ****  
Subject: RE: Tomorrow Evening

Caitlin,

Are you saying that I distract you, Miss Snow? I'd have thought you had better self-control than that.

 

-Harrison

**Dr. Harrison Wells**

**MIT. SC.D Technologist**

**Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory**

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

 

X

**From** : Harrison.Wells <Harrison.Wells@starlabs.org>  
**Sent** : Tuesday, March 16, 2015 3:45 PM  
**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject** : RE: Tomorrow Evening

Caitlin,

I'll be at the centre in 15 minutes to pick up Jesse from class. Perhaps I can tell you what I've heard about third dates then.

 

-Harrison

**Dr. Harrison Wells**

**MIT. SC.D Technologist**

**Science and Technology Advance Research Laboratory**

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

**X**

Jesse looked up from her sketchpad to see that Caitlin was looking at her phone and blushing. She had a shrewd idea who had just contacted her teacher and couldn't help a wide grin.

She glanced back at the model to find that Iris, who was reclining naked on the platform, was also looking at Caitlin with a small smile curling the corner of her wide, expressive mouth. Jesse had been trying to execute that mouth properly through the entire class period. This new expression, however… this one she liked. She made some adjustments to her sketch and found that the face on her paper had suddenly come alive, and grinned again. She looked up to see Iris had turned her attention to her. The model gave Jesse a broad wink.

"Ten minutes," Caitlin called. "Go ahead and start putting stuff away if you're at a stopping place.”

There was a murmur of assent and the beginnings of movement as some started to put their work away, and others hurried to capture some aspect of the woman before them that they might not see again.

Jesse glanced down at her sketchpad. The body was a vague series of circles and ovals with a few sharper angles at elbow and shoulder. She'd been focusing that day on Iris’ face and was pleased with how it turned out. The picture of her father had been better, but that was a face she knew almost as well as her own.

She put away her pencils into their case and slid it into the bag her father had bought her after the first gala to hold her art supplies, saying that anyone as good as she was deserved the proper tools.

"What would you know about proper tools, Dad?" she'd asked. "You're the sort who'd use a screwdriver or a needle for anything, including chopping vegetables to diagnosing cancer."

"And conducting sophisticated experiments and new technological machinery.” her dad agreed. "Very useful tool, a screwdriver."

She rolled her eyes at the memory. She loved her dad, but he was a massive dork. She wondered what Caitlin saw in him, but didn't mind too much. If he made Caitlin happy, and vice versa, Jesse didn't think she'd mind if they both started dressing in costumes and quoting 1950s slang.

Well… she might mind a bit.

A shadow fell over her work station, and Jesse turned, expecting to see Caitlin checking on her work for the day, smile already in place. It fell away quickly to find that it was Beef Patty was standing behind her.

"Jessica, ma petite," Patty said, smiling with cold eyes. "How are you, darling?"

"It's Jesse, Patricia. Has been for years."

Patty's smile became even more plastic. "Jesse then. Tell me, my dear, how is your father?"

Jesse sighed, not even subtle. "Dad's doing great. He's really happy. He's seeing someone, actually."

Patty's smile fell away. "Seeing someone? Who?" Jesse just shrugged. It was mean of her, but she was enjoying the woman’s discomfort.

Suddenly, a voice from the door to the classroom caused both of them to turn. Jesse grinned to see her dad talking to Caitlin. Normally, he’d wait for her in the car, looking over notes from the lab or reading a book, but he'd come into the classroom to talk to Caitlin, who was grinning and blushing up at him. She was too pleased with the sight of her dad and Caitlin that she missed the venom with which Patty was looking at them.

 

X

 

Caitlin glared at the rack of dresses on sale at the local clothing store. "Maybe a dress is too much. Maybe I should just wear jeans."

Iris rolled her eyes. "If he's not taking you somewhere nice enough to wear a dress, he's not taking you on a proper first date."

"Third," Caitlin vaguely said, running her fingers over the dresses on the rack.

"Third? When was the other two?" Iris asked, clearly confused.

"Our first date was Chinese takeout. Second was the other night at the school."

"That wasn't a date, Cait. That was a huge mess of awkward. And takeout food with his daughter doesn't count either. She's great, but your love life is really going to have to be separate from her or things are going to get really weird really fast."

"Wonder what his favourite colour is," Caitlin murmured, clearly not listening. She pulled a dark green dress off the rack and frowned critically at it, putting it back.

"Doesn't matter," Iris said. "Whatever colour you're wearing needs to suit you, not him." She chose a red dress and held it out to her friend. "Here, you'd look sexy as hell in it."

Caitlin pursed her lips at the dress, which was low-cut in the front, with a skirt that wouldn't quite reach her knees, but was full enough that it would swirl all the way up to her thighs as she moved.

"You don't think it'd be too much? I don't want to move too fast."

"You're the one calling a first date a third date." Iris smirked when Caitlin blushed. "The red would look great on you, but don't you want to go with blue for this? Isn't it sort of your signature colour?"

"I don't have a signature colour."

"What colour did you wear on your interview with the community centre? When you applied for your apartment? Under your robes when you graduated University?"

Caitlin had to concede the point. "Fine. Do you see one in blue that would suit?"

 

X

 

 **From** : Jesse Quick <Jesse.Wells@univerityofcentralcity.org>  
**Sent** : Tuesday, March 16, 2015 7:45 PM  
**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject** : Date with Dad

Hi Cait,

I was talking to my dad about your date with him tomorrow and he told me that you're meeting him at the restaurant. In my opinion, I think you should let him pick you up.

 

-Jesse

 

x

 

 **From** : Caitlin Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent:** Tuesday, March 16, 2015 11:01 PM  
**To** : Jesse Quick  
**Subject** : RE: Date with Dad

Hello Jesse,

I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I was out shopping with Iris.

The restaurant that we're going to is halfway between your place and mine. It would be silly of him to come all the way down here to pick me up. I really don't mind meeting him there.

 

-Caitlin

 

**Caitlin Snow**

**Instructor**

**Central City Community Centre for Continuing Education**

x

 

 **From:** Jesse Quick  <Jesse.Wells@univerityofcentralcity.org>  
**Sent:** Tuesday, March 16, 2015 11:10 PM  
**To** : Caitlin Snow  
**Subject** : RE: Date with Dad

Just let him pick you up. It's much more romantic if you do. I’m going to tell him to be at your place at 7 tomorrow.

 

-Jesse

 

x

 

 **Fr** om: Caitlin Snow <Caitlin.Snow@cccc.org>  
**Sent** : Tuesday, March 16, 2015 11:15 PM  
**To** : Jesse Quick  
**Subject** : RE: Date with Dad

Best make it 7:30. I have class until 6 and I'll need longer than that to get ready.

 

-Caitlin

 

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

**_Instructor_ **

**_Central City Community Centre for Continuing Education_ **

 

 

 

When the knock sounded on her door, Caitlin stood to answer it, but immediately sat back down at a sharp glare from her brother who was in the kitchen, eating a bag of popcorn.

"Nah-uh. There’s no way I’m letting you go without meeting this dude first, Caitlin.” Cisco said, wiping his fingers clean with his tongue before wiping it on a napkin. That earned him a grimace from the brunette across him.

"I'm twenty-five years old, Cisco. I don't need you to approve of every man I go to dinner with."

“Well maybe if you'd actually gone to dinner with a guy from the time I met you, but nooo. You're practically a nun. Then suddenly, there's someone in your life and you haven't even mentioned them. How do I know he's not after you for your money, huh?” Cisco asked exaggeratedly.

"What money?" Caitlin scoffed.

"Look around you!” Cisco said, twirling around with his arms spread as if to prove his point “You've got a nice apartment and a nice job. If he's some layabout, that's plenty!"

Caitlin leaned her head back against the wall. "He's a scientist, Cisco. Like you. My salary is nothing compared to you guys."

"And how do you know that? He could’ve told you any story he wanted to impress a beauty such as yourself."

"He's one of my students' dads!” she protested weakly.

"Well, if he's got a kid old enough to be in your classes, he's got to be twice your age, Cait. What's a dude like him, and a scientist no less, doing with a woman like you then? Unless he's after something sexual?"

Caitlin winced. While her apartment is pretty decent, the walls were thin, and Cisco was not keeping his voice down. She briefly wonders if Dr. Wells can hear them yelling?

"Jesse is on the young side of my students, and I think she was born when he was 18. He's really not that much older than me, Cisco." Caitlin assured. Although she’s pretty sure that he’s about twenty years older than her but she wasn’t going to tell Cisco that.

“Oh great! A teenage dad, huh? Sounds like a keeper, Caitlin.” Cisco said sarcastically.

"I'm thinking he's going to leave if someone doesn't open the door for him soon. If you won't let me do it, you'll need to." Caitlin pointed out impatiently and arms crossed over her chest, effectively ending the conversation.

Cisco slid off his seat with an audible thump and strode to the doorway, his long hair bouncing with each step.

He violently opened the door. “What is it?” he yelled, followed by a high pitched squeak.

Caitlin didn’t know if that sound she just heard was made by Cisco or Harrison but either one would be gold to see. She stuck her head out of her kitchen to see Cisco cowered in fear and Harrison smirking down at him by the doorway.

Ah, it was Cisco who screamed.

“I’m Harrison Wells. I’m here to pick up Caitlin for dinner. I assume you’re her brother?” Harrison said, clearly enjoying the younger man’s dumbfounded expression.

Cisco comically whipped his head back and forth between Caitlin and Harrison while making incoherent babbles, confused at the situation. Caitlin managed to bite back a chuckle at the scene in front of her.

“D-Dr. Wells?! What are you doing here?” Cisco managed to spit out.

Does every scientist in this damn city know Dr. Wells? Caitlin thought. With Barry, it wasn’t much of a surprise that Barry knew Harrison (considering he was his fanboy), but with Cisco? She knew he worked at S.T.A.R. Labs (he made sure all his friends knew) but she wasn’t aware on how close the two men were.

 “I believed I already answered your question earlier, Ramon.” Harrison replied coolly. “Are you going to let me in or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?”

Embarrassed, Cisco stepped to the side and held the door wide open for him. Once Caitlin and Harrison exchanged a small greeting, Cisco went straight to interrogating his boss.

"So, what are you doing with Caitlin? I wasn’t aware you two knew each other,” he asked skeptically. Caitlin could tell from the tone of his voice that he hadn’t taken kindly to being called stupid.

“I’m certain this is the third time you asked me, Ramon,” Harrison snarked, annoyance evident in his tone. “To clear any confusion, which you clearly have, Caitlin teaches my daughter at the centre. We were introduced and then I asked her out on a date. Simple enough for you?”

Cisco was a little bit miffed that Caitlin didn’t tell him that she’d met Dr. Harrison Wells. Yeah, it was none of his business, but she didn’t even tell him who he was until the last possible moment. Now he’d embarrassed himself in front of the man he’d greatly admired and a woman whom he loved as sister. Before Cisco could retort, Caitlin stopped him by gently grabbing his arm.

“Cisco,” Caitlin said warningly. “This man here is Harrison Wells, my friend. Not your boss, but my friend.” She turned to look at Harrison. “Dr. Wells, this here is Cisco Ramon. My best friend.”

Cisco turned to look at Caitlin. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were going out with my boss?”

She shrugged. “He’s a private man. You know that Cisco. I didn’t want to announce to the world that I’m going out with Central City’s most desirable man, so I kept it to myself.”

Once Caitlin processed what she had said, she felt the tip of her ears burn and face flame up. She’d forgotten that Harrison was in the room with them and she had to say he was basically desirable. She looked at the man standing behind Cisco, and he was clearly entertained, and possible pleased.

“Central City’s most desirable man, you say?” Harrison asked smugly, his traditional smirk now in place and his eyes crinkled in happiness behind his frames.

“I-It was something I just read in a magazine,” she defended. “Not that I think you’re attractive, which I think you are, I mean –” She cut herself off before furthering embarrassing herself.

Now she forgot Cisco was in the room and he looked at them, something akin to “What the fuck?”

He shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe that I’m standing here watching you two flirt.”

Suddenly, his brown eyes lit, like he suddenly had a good idea. “I should tell everyone on the team that you two are dating! Oh man, the amount of gossip would be amazing!”

“Do that and I’ll fire you, Ramon.” Harrison glared. That made Cisco laugh.

“No, you won’t! Admit it, you need me! And if you do fire me, everyone will know it’s true!”

Harrison remained quiet, not wanting to admit to anything. He won’t admit it, but he viewed Cisco like a son. Despite his polar personality from his, he found that he looked forward to Ramon’s enthusiastic behaviour at work. It pleased him to know that he still acted that way outside of work. Not that he’ll ever utter such things.

“I can say I introduced you two to each other! Aw yeah, I’d be pretty popular! Cisco the matchmaker!” his face crinkled in mild disgust. “That’s a horrible name. I must be losing my touch.”

Slightly annoyed that Cisco was taking up their “date time,” Harrison decided to cut in his ramblings and leave with Caitlin.

“Now,” Harrison took a breath. “If you’ll excuse me, Ramon, I’m here to take Caitlin out on a date. I certainly don’t need your permission nor approval.”

“Wait!” Cisco called out. “I’m sorry for acting like a complete dick tonight, Dr. Wells.”

Harrison didn’t say anything. He wasn’t going to say he was forgiven because he wasn’t for almost ruining his date with Caitlin before it even started.

Cisco sighed when he failed to get a response out of Harrison. He’ll just have to pray that he really won’t get fired for this.

"Good night, Cisco," Caitlin firmly said, taking his arm and leading him down the hall to the elevators. "Give Kendra my love, okay?"

After a few more shoves and a whole lot more muttering, Cisco was off and Caitlin was, for the first time, able to turn her attention to Harrison, who hasn’t moved from his spot through the entire argument.

She turned to apologize and upon really looking at him for the first time, she found herself staring at the man.

It wasn't so much that he was wearing anything unusual – a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned on the top, a black blazer, black trousers, no tie - but that she had never seen him in anything other than black jeans and sweaters. His normal, fluffy hair was trimmed shorter and was side swept with little product.

"You look beautiful," Harrison said, taking her in with those sapphire eyes. She snapped out of her thoughts and offered him a smile in return.

"You look wonderful as well, Dr. Wells.”

He gave an uncomfortable shrug. "Jesse told me to wear a tie, but I felt it was unnecessary. Seeing you, however, I wish I had."

She shook her head. "No, you'd look too formal in a tie. You look perfect, I promise."

Feeling daring, she stepped closer to him – into his space. Her eyes were level with the bottom of the V of skin that was displayed by the un-done top button of his shirt. If she tipped her head back just an inch, she could have pressed a kiss to that tempting spot, but she did not. Instead, she reached up and gently brushed the back of her hand over the smooth skin of his cheek.

He reached up and took the hand that was resting against his face and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles with his eyes boring into hers.

"What time is the reservation?" Caitlin asked, feeling a bit breathless herself.

"Eight," Harrison said, sounding disappointed. He glanced at his watch. "If we're going to make it, we'll have to run." He grabbed her hand again and pulled her with him. "Ready?”

She grinned. “Let’s go.”

 

x

 

"I've heard of paella all my life, but I've never had it," Caitlin said, taking another bite of the spiced rice and seafood on her plate. "It's gorgeous. And delicious."

You’re the one that’s gorgeous, Harrison thought, watching her close her eyes in pleasure at the food. He could describe a lot of things about the night with that word. Not the least was the woman sitting across from him in that delicate, impossibly distracting, little dress.

It had been a night out of a dream, surely. They'd talked of food and travel along with Jesse the whole way to the restaurant. When they'd arrived, he'd introduced her to his friend who owned the place whom she'd managed to charm completely.

She'd taken a long look at the menu, set it aside, and asked the waiter what his favourite thing on it and ordered just that. Harrison had ordered for himself and a few things to share, including a bottle of wine.

"You know the way to a girl's heart," she'd said when she'd discovered that papas bravas were fried potatoes in sauce. She had to hold a back a moan when she took a bite. She figured that would be highly inappropriate and unlady-like of her.

The restaurant was illuminated by candlelight and with the dim lighting, he noticed that she glowed. He found himself forgetting to eat in the pleasure of watching her talk – animated, vivid and wonderful.

She caught him at it once. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harrison blinked. He hadn't realized he'd been looking at her in any particular way, save to be in awe of the golden glow that seemed to surround her. Perhaps he'd been staring with his mouth open.

"What way is that?"

She shrugged. "You were smiling. Did I say something funny?"

He laughed. "No. Perhaps the reason why I was smiling was because…I couldn’t believe you're here with me."

He thought that her smile alone could become his reason for being.

When the meal came to an end, it seemed far too soon. Though a glance at his watch told him they'd been in the restaurant for two and a half hours, and regrettably, they both had work in the morning.

As he drove her home, her hand drifted onto his on the gearshift, resting lightly as though it belonged.

It did.

Far too soon for his liking, they were at her door, her hand entwined with his much larger one. Although he didn’t realize it earlier, he suddenly remembered that he hadn't dated in over a decade, and his heart stopped. What was he supposed to do now?

"Tonight was amazing, Harrison," Caitlin softly said, purposely using his given name for the first time. "Best date I've ever been on. Thank you."

"Caitlin," he murmured, moving closer to her as though drawn by gravity. "Thank you. I wanted it to be perfect. For the both of us."

"Ever the perfectionist.” she teased. That earned her a smile. “Tonight was perfect. It was like a movie. Well, almost."

"Almost?"

She looked up at him through dark lashes and gave him a sly smile. "Movies like this always end on a kiss, don't they?"

He thought he might just fall for her right then and there.

Without saying anything else, he bent his head to hers and she met him halfway, lips already parted.

Once their lips connected, they both sharply inhaled, as if they’ve been denying themselves air for far too long. His hands rested possessively on her waist while she placed hers along his freshly shaven face.

He discovered that the slip of her dress was made of some silky fabric that kept him from getting a tight hold, but allowed his hands to roam easily. When he roughly nipped at her bottom lip, she made the same noise that she'd made the first time she tasted crema catalana.

He learned that she was either wearing no underwear under that dress, or she was wearing a thong, and either idea sent his mind spinning to places that it really shouldn't. Not yet. Not on only two weeks acquaintance.

He pulled back and looked down at her, slightly rumpled and well-kissed. He placed hand against her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. She beamed up at him.

"Now it's just like the movies, Caitlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL WHO ENJOYED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS GAVE ENCOURAGEMENT TO ACTUALLY STICK THROUGH THIS UNTIL THE VERY END! WHO KNOWS, I MIGHT ACTUALLY MAKE AN AO3 ACCOUNT ;)
> 
> SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO ARKADIE (the one who owns this account) WHO LET’S ME POST MY STORIES ON HERE AND I’M FOREVER GRATEFUL.  
> AND TO MALEFICENT265 WHO TRULY LOVED THIS STORY! THANK YOU FOR YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING WORDS AND SUPPORT!


End file.
